Physical exercises is any bodily activity which promotes and maintains a person's physical fitness and mental health, an essential activity for a long and healthy life. Physical exercise promotes a healthy cardiovascular system, strengthens and builds muscles, burns unnecessary fat, reduces stress and anxiety, promotes healthy self-esteem, and releases endorphins to list a number of the numerous benefits. Two major reasons that drive human to engage in physical activities include athletic competition and physical fitness as they are highly regarded in today's society. Sport-base activities provide healthy hobbies for the individual as well as bring people together, promote fitness, provide entertainment, and in some cases lead to fame and fortune. The gripping exercise glove will help the user to aspire to and achieve these goals.
Free weights are a popular accessary for physical exercises but they require the user to grip the equipment during the operation resulting in a physical limitation on the arms and hands movements and therefore other exercise activities that may be performed. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise glove that does not require the user to grip the free weight or exercise object with fingers. The present invention allows the user to attach a weight to the glove without requiring the user's hands to grip the object or weight therefore relieving the hands and arm muscles, thus reducing the amount of stress applied to the fingers, wrist joint and the associated muscles in the area; this allows for a greater variety of physical exercise and activities. With the hand being open, the weight may be distributed on to different portions of the body depending on the position and activity of the user, for example raising the hands above the head will distribute the weight to the back of the body and on the boney structure of the hands and arms, while lowering the weights from above the head to a ninety degree angle position will display the weight on the abdominal area, allowing the user to engage in abdominal exercises while standing, without gripping the weights. The present invention gives a unique approach to exercise for everyone. The present invention may be used for muscle toning, stretching, aerobic, cardiovascular, deep breathing exercises and many more. Additionally the present invention may also be utilized for physical therapy and strengthening exercises. Furthermore, the present invention helps the user to perform activities such as martial arts, yoga, Pilates, and other similar movement base exercises. It also aids in preventing the users from developing calluses in the hands and allows those who suffer from debilitating joint pain to have a better way to exercise without the excruciating pain and many more advantages that are not available with traditional gloves usage.